Black Book
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Magneato takes the life of a brotherhood member. first xmen story


Disclaimer: i don't even own my underwear what makes you think i own this?  
  
Heero: Tmi.  
  
Duo: Yeah girlfriend.  
  
I know your makeing fun of kitty. STOP IT!  
  
Duo:...but its fun!!  
  
Lance sighed as he looked at his lumpy milk. "Dam*it....." He sighed throwing the thing out the window. Even with Mystique back, everything was crap. He was going to yell for someone to go buy milk, but he was knocked to the ground.   
  
"FU*K TOAD! WATCH WHERE YOUR-hey...you smell good." Lance said suddenly startled, for the small compainon was sprawled in his lap, and indeed smelled nice.  
  
"Oh that, Mystique said if I don't stay clean and stuff she'll throw me out. yo, Whats up with that?" He sighed and got up. "Sorry, but I gotta find-" He stopped and launched him self on the table grabbing a book just as Pietro was just about to pick it up. Pietro blinked in surprise, as the tiny teen slid over the table landing at his feet clutching a battered book to him like a life savior. "I was just about to throw that out." Pietro said in his usaul quick tone. "NO!!" Toad looked seriously freaked out. His eyes widened and he went pale, as if he'd just been threatned. By now, Fred (A.N. Eh sorry is that the blob's name? I think so if not tell me it so i can fix this! thankee!) and Wanda were in the kitchen looking at Toad on the floor. "Watch'a got in there?" Fred asked eyebrows raised, with peeked intrest. Toad looked down at the tattered black journal. "Its...ya know..m..my favorite book." He said quikly.   
  
"TOAD!" Mystique marched down the stairs and towards the door. "Your coming with me, NOW." The teens looked at her surprised and Toad placed the book in a bag on the floor picking it up with him. "Whateva..." He strode passed th others supriseingly not even bothering to make a pass at Wanda. As the door slammed behind them The group stayed quiet unitl Lance voiced what they all were thinking. "I wish I knew what was in that book..." "Yeah...seemed important. " Fred said running a hand over his mowhawk. "Why don't we take a look then?" Pietro showed in his hands, the tattered black journal. "How'd you-" "The hand is quicker than the eye." Pietro said with a smirk. He placed the book on the kitchen table and he others gathered around him. Even Wanda decided to peek.   
  
Pietro opened it to find blank pages. "Wow...that was amazeing." Wanda growled looking ready to hex someone, just becuase she felt like it. Pietro turned it a page again, but instead of a blank page he found a hand drawn picture. "Thats me!" Lance gasped in surprise. "A very detailed picture of him sleeping curled up on the couch covered the page. It was great. In the corner was Toad T. "That little runt drew this?!" Pietro gasped sounding impressed. He turned the page and in pen, there was writing. Wanda leaned over and read it out load to them, "Not much to say about Lance. Hes cool. Hes handsome. He rocks. I know he doesn't like me, but he can be nice. He hits me if hes mad. I'm used to it though. Lance is cool, but if he just forgot about that Kitty, he'd see a whole line of chickas waiting for him."  
  
Lance blinked looking impressed, and proud from the compliment. He then frowned, "I don't hit him...that much." Pietro turned the page to see a picture of Rouge. She was sleeping too, but in class.Toad had done an excellent job of getting her slouched over in the chair, her hair falling gracefully over her face. Pietro turned the page and read, " Rouge, shes cool. She has a lonely name. I like her. Her name makes me think of all mutants. We're all rouge's, and rouge doesn't mean a bad thing all the time. So maybe theres hope. Rouge has a sad life ahead her, never to touch anyone. I don't know hos whe makes it."   
  
"Never thought of it that way." Fred said thinking about the former girl in the brother hood. "I don't know why your all calm! Hes been drawing us why we sleep, thats sick." "He hasn't been drawing us in rude ways. "Wanda stated surpriseing everyone by sticking up for him." Yeah...and well he proablly didn't want us to see him doing this." Lance said slowely. Pietro snorted and turned the page to see a picture of himself. He was sleeping slouched over the kicthen table. He wasn't alonme though, Mystiuque was next to him. She was not fully drawn just sketched out, and you could see she was placeing a blanket on Pietro.  
  
He turned the page and Wanda read it before he could change it again. "Pietro. Not much to say about him. Talks too fast, eats too fast, does everything too fast. Thats him though. He hates me. I don't mind him so much though...he gets annoying. But thats his way." Wanda smirked. "He forgot to put down your a bast*rd." Pietro bit his tounge and she read on, "Mystique. Shes lonely. She trys not to show it, but she is. Shes very lonely. I think at one point she had a kid, but he or she or it is gone now. She is a b*tch though. " The entire brotherhood broke out in laughter, all but Wanda. Though she did have a smirk on her face. Pietro changed the page and saw a picture of Fred.  
  
"Hey its me." He said happilly, putting a chubby finger on the picture. Blob was on the easy chair sleeping. His eyes were closed, and his mowhawk was messed up quiet a bit. a remote rest on his stomch. "Yes...in your pride and glory." Pietro muttered and turned the page. The time Fred himself reading it. "Fred, or the blob. Hes a cool guy. He may act slow sometimes, but hes cool. Hes so far the only one that hasn't hit me or tried to hurt me on purpouse. I like this one. Hes a good friend. He doesn't mind my mutation, it doesn't strike him as gross. He really puts the brother in brother hood." Fred had a large smile from ear to ear. "Thats sweet...I'm like a brother to the little pest." He sounded very proud indeed. Wanda couldn't help, but smile to herself. The page was turned and there was Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha was asleep under a tree at school, a c.d. player over her ears. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Wanda frowned at her though. Toad had payed extra detail to her. Was she jealouse? Pietro turned the page and read, "Tabitha the slut. I don't think I like her. She plays with everyones hearts. Shes not so bad, but she keeps blowing me up while I shower. Think I'll stop that untill shes gone. She kissed me while I was just in a towel, ew. Shes pretty, but ew. She just wants sex. Not that thats a bad thing, but I ain't like that." "Whoa...he has morals." Lance said shocked."Yeah..." Wanda observed. She now wanted to kill the girl in the picture. Toad was h-she shook her head. What the *HELL* was she thinking?!   
  
The page was turned and a picture of Wanda was shown. She looked very pretty, she was curled on the floor near thr couch. A bag under her head. Toad had worked extra hard on the picture. Pietro turned the page and Wanda read what it said. "Sweet lips. Lambchop. The names I call Wanda were what my mom used to say to my dad, and he to her before he started to hit her and me. Wanda is everything. She came when I was ready to die, when I was running out of room to cut myself. She is my savior in more ways than one. Me trying to win her love is one reason, another is becuase she hurts me. The pain is the only way I know I'm living in this world. Only was I know i'm real. Thats why I don't say anything when the others hit me. I enjoy it. Especilly from Wanda. She hurts me enough, so that I don't need to hurt myself. And gradully it gets less painful. She don't know it, but shes stopping me from killing myself. She would never kill me. I don't know why. Maybe deep down she loves me too, or at least wants a friend. I love her. I bleed for her. And it makes everything okay. The beatings I got from dad. Watching him slit my moms throat, then mine. I don't know how I lived. But I know why. So I could be saved by her."  
  
The entire house got quiet."Oh My God." Wanda finally said. "Did you know that happened to Toad?" Fred asked looking very freaked out. Lance shook his head, he was surprised. "He needs some seriouse therpy." Pietro said, but there was no teasing in his voice. "Keep going." Lance said softly. The 4 looked finding more sketches of them, and of the x-men. The most recent page was what got them. It showed a self portrit of Toad. But the portrit didn't look human. The eyes had tears in them and fear twisted on his face. He was pinned to a wall by knifes, and blood poured from the wounds. His hand was raised, begging for help. Pietro suddenly ripped the page out and ripped it up. No one stopped him.  
  
Pietro finally satisfied, tossed the pieces in the trash. "God." He finally said his voice was shaking. His throat tight. The others where in similliar states; they're throats was tight as well. "Is Toad....gonna kill himself?" Fred asked no one. He just really stated it. Lance sat down looking at the book and saw some more words. "I'm scarred. Mystique keeps looking at me weird, and then she'll curse Magneto. I don't know whats going on. I asked her and she told me to shut up and get the hell away...her voice sounded different. Like she wanted to cry. Freaky."   
  
The others looked at Lance now, brow's furrowed. Lance countinued on compleatly engrossed. "Shes takeing me to the park. I at least know that much. She grabbed me by the shoulders and told me not to tell the others where we were going and shook me. She had tears in her eyes.Shes really scarein' me. I was 'bout to shi* myself. She then looked me dead in the eye, "Toad...run. Run away. Magneto wants to do something to you...somthing he's done to...to" "Your son." Magneto came in. Sh*t now I was really scarred. "I'm going to exspirement on you like I did to her son. If you don't want Wanda or someone else to be my test subject, you'll be smart and come with me." Magneato glared at Mystique. "Don't think those tears are meant for you slime. They are meant for her son. But sacrafices had to be made. " He was starring at me like I WAS NOTHING!! I WAS NOTHING! "why, yo? I mean...I done nothin' wrong." "Yes you have. Your worthless to the team so your going to prove yourself tomorrow."   
  
Lance had now stood up holding the book. "I ain't gonna live to see tomorrow. At least its me and not them. They're at least somthing. I'm as Magneato put it, I'm nothing." Lance shut the book and went for the door the others following him.With out a word they were all in the jeep and headed for the park. Wanda's jaw was clenched, and paper in the car floated up sharply, in her her anger. Lance's knuckles had gone white, he gripped the steering wheel so hard. Pietro, and Fred wern't saying anything, but tapped they're feet impaitintly. As they got to the park the group piled out dashing around looking for Magneato, or Mystiuque. "THERE" Pietro pointed. They could just see Toad.  
  
They ran and reached it just in time to see Toad fall down, blood puoring from many small holes. He was gagging, his mouth in a silent scream. His eyes where filled with tears and glazed over. Steel was being ripped in small amounts from his body. "TOAD!!" They all cried. Magneato finished pulling the steel out of his small body and had formed a bullet size ball. He nodded and let the steel fall to the ground. Toad lay still, blood splattering the trees."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Wanda screeched throwing hex's at him. Magneato dodged them, and said "I put steel in his blood and ripped it from his body...I wanted to know if it would work."He smiled easilly and Mystique stepped forward grabbing her, "Wanda...relax.Hes alive." She said softly. At once the others began shouting at her and Magneato slipped away unnoticed. Pietro went over to Toad, pale and silent. He pulled the bloody boy in his lap. Small bloody holes where all over his chest, arms,and stomach.  
  
"P..ie..pietro?" Toad whispered tears streaming out his glazed eyed.  
  
Mystique had her cell phone out calling 911. The others where on the ground looking at Toad in a horrified sort of way. "Todd....hang on." Wanda was saying holding Toad's bloody hands."Sw...sweetness...Your...here too? Stop hideing Yo...I can't see...y...ya guys." "We're here to Toad..." Lance said softly. "Yeah buddy...your gonna be okay. " Fred was stammering, and his voice was hushed."...Wh..why can't I see?...night...al..all ready?" Toad babbled. "SHUT UP TODD YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!!" Wanda yelled in frustration. "Todd...y..you called me Todd." A smile broke out on his pale face. "Wow..." He was getting heavier in Pietro's arms. "Hey...You little pain don't die." Pietro all out ordered, his voice shook. "I...can't feel a thing...yo...its...co..cold." The sound of an ambulance blared in the background.  
  
"Yo...you all got here...to late...I'm scarred! DO...DON'T LET ME DIE!" He was sobbing full out eyes closed in pain. "I...I'm not ready to d..die...I don't even know how...to..to drive yet....PLEASE...DO..ON'T LET ME DIE...I'M NOT READY....TO GO...THERES...SO MUCH I AIN'T EVEN DONE...YET!" He sobbed, he was franticlly shakeing his head as blood gurgled out his mouth, and tears fell down his face all the while he grew paler. Wanda took Toad from Pietro and kissed him, shocking everyone. He quited, but was still crying. "Its okay Todd...now you don't have to be here anymore. You'll be safe where your going." Wanda was crying and rocked him as he paled. "Am...I...go...gonna go...up...I heaven..haven't been so bad...ha...have I?" He asked softly, sounding tired. "Nah Toad." Lance answered chokeing. "You can't...your actully pretty good compared to some of us. You'll be fine." Toad was breathing shallow. The sound of a screech of tires filled the air.   
  
"I...love you..." he coughed. "All...of ya...your the only...f..familly...I eva' had that didn't...get tired of...m..me." He choked and his face became chalk white. His body stiffined, and his mouth stayed open. He went ice cold, and the last of his tears rolled down his face.   
  
Todd Telanski died.  
  
The ambulace arriced to see a woman, with brown hair and glasses sobbing on the gound, while a group of kids sobbed. The girl in the middle held a dead boy,and she cried silently looking up. Slowely a docter approached. "Miss-" "Hes gone now." The girl holding the boy choked. "He's...gone....its good hes gone. He'll like it up there." The man was silent and then like a damm she broke down, her face pressed to his neck and loud sobs, louder than the others filled the air.  
  
I is done. should I do a sequel? 


End file.
